


The curious case of Kuroko Tetsuya

by Siana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, Kuroko has been miraculously shrunk and no one knows why, Multi, a bit of crack, and lots of fluff, kid!kuroko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siana/pseuds/Siana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya one day miraculously turns back into a third grade elementary school kid and no one knows why.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Kuroko blinked up at Kise, confusion written on his face. “It appears,” he said with the same flat politeness but a way higher pitched voice, “that I have shrunk.” </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The curious case of Kuroko Tetsuya

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompts child AkaKuro and protective GoM/Kuro. It somehow turned into this.

For some absolutely indiscernible reason, one day Kuroko Tetsuya was turned into an elementary school third grader. No one was sure how or why it happened, but one moment they were practicing basketball, the next Tetsuya stumbled over his too long practice shorts and almost fell flat on his face.

Kise who had just been about to pass the ball to Kuroko stumbled over his feet and dropped the ball. The rest of the team stopped in their tracks as well, stunned by the sight before them.

Kuroko blinked up at Kise, confusion written on his face. “It appears,” he said with the same flat politeness but a way higher pitched voice, “that I have shrunk.” Kise let out a choked sound, a startled gasp maybe and dove forward to hug Kuroko. Kuroko was unable to dodge him due to the to large clothe still wrapped around him.

“Uwahh, Kurokocchi,” Kise smushed his face against Kuroko’s cheek. “You are so cute.”

“Kise-kun, please let go of me.” Kuroko struggled, but he was too small to do much.

“What the hell happened?” Aomine finally voice the team’s combined thoughts.

“Kuroko appears to have shrunk.” Midorima said with a blank voice and then went to sit himself down. He absently squeezed today’s lucky item, a Kerosuke plushie in a gardener outfit.

“I can see that.” Aomine was almost shouting. He gestured with his arms toward Kuroko, repeatedly as if the transformation would reverse itself if he did so enough.

“Maybe Mido-chin messed up his horoscope,” said Murasakibara.

“Certainly not,” came the quick reply.

“Either way,” said Akashi, “with Tetsuya being as it is, we better determine our near course of action. I assume the change will be temporal, although I can’t say how long it will last. Ryouta, please would you let go of Tetsuya?”

Kise pouted but complied. Akashi smiled and then crouched down. “Tetsuya.” He held open his arms. Kuroko stared at him for a moment, before carefully making his way forward. He held on to his pants with his little hands, but he couldn’t do much against his shirt sliding from his shoulders and almost tripping him. Akashi caught him and brought him into a gentle embrace.

“No fair, I wanna hug Kurokocchi.” Kise complained and was whacked over the head by Aomine for his efforts. Aomine, for that matter, seemed to have finally calmed down.

Akashi shot Kise a sharp glare. “You already got your share, Ryouta. Besides, Tetsuya is hardly dressed appropriately. Do you seriously want to soil his innocence even more?”

Kise smiled nervously. “I wasn’t. Kurokocchi was just so cute I couldn’t help myself.” Besides,” He stuck out his lower lip in protest, “Kurokocchi is too small to take care of himself.”

“Are you implying you could take of another person?” Midorima asked from his spot on the bench. Kise sputtered.

“So, what are we going to do?”

“Could you please stop ignoring me?” asked Kuroko. His voice was somewhat muffled against Akashi’s chest. He struggled out of Akashi’s hold and made an attempt to fix his clothes. To little avail.

“Kuro-chin needs proper clothes.” Murasakibara pointed out.

“That is true.” Kuroko conceded with a sigh. It was odd to see such a serious third grader. But as it seemed, only Kuroko’s body had transformed, his mind was the same.

“Okay, hang on.” Aomine waved a hand and then dashed out of the gym. Moments later he was back with Momoi in tow.

“Dai-chan what are you talking about? There is no way that…” She trailed off at the sight of tiny Kuroko. “Okay.” She said in a very high pitched voice. “Okay.” She walked a tight circle and came to a halt in the same spot as before. “Not okay.” She squeaked and turned to hide her face against Aomine’s chest.

“Oi, Satsuki.” Aomine poked her side. “You alive?”

“No.” Momoi squeaked back.

“See, I told you he was cute.” Kise exclaimed and pointed an accusing finger at no one.

“Of course, Tetsuya is cute,” said Akashi. “I expect nothing less. Now would you please stop ogling my lover.”

Someone made a choked noise. It was Midorima. Poor Kerosuke strangled in the chokehold of his hands.

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said with a stern undertone that fell short of being intimidating and instead shot right into adorable territory. “I asked you to keep this quiet.”

Akashi smiled a completely unapologetic smile. “My bad.” Tetsuya hitched up his pants and moved away from Akashi, giving him another failing impression of disappointed parent.

“Does that mean Kurokocchi are together with Akashicchi? Like together together?” Kise pushed his fingers together repeatedly to illustrate his point.

“Yes,” Akashi said smugly.

Aomine looked vaguely sick but was too busy consoling Momoi to do much else. Murasakibara was frowning at his maiubo, but finished it anyway.

Midorima cleared his throat eventually. “Why did you fetch Momoi, Aomine?” He asked in what was an obvious attempt at changing the subject.

Aomine stared dumbly for a moment. “Ah right. Satsuki can figure out Tetsu’s size.” He shot Akashi a glance. “Without having to touch him.”

Akashi’s inclined his head. “Good thinking, Daiki.” He allowed with a gracious smile.

Momoi took a deep breath and finally pulled free of Aomine. She tried a reassuring smile. “I’m sorry about that. I needed a moment to calm my head.”

“Against my chest?” Aomine’s eyebrows hit his hairline.

Momoi glowered at him. “It is the only thing you are good for after all.” She tossed her hair for effect and Aomine was left to stare dumbly at her.

“Okay.” He finally said and ran a hand through his hair. “Just get us his clothe size, will you?”

Momoi huffed but complied. She stared at Kuroko with all the intensity of her analytical ability. Kuroko felt rather exposed, but hid it well. After only a few seconds Momoi nodded.

“I have his size.” She said somewhat haughtily. “We don’t have anything that will fit him so we need to go shopping.” She crossed her arms in front of her, daring anyone to contest the ‘we’.

“Very well,” said Akashi. “Everyone get changed. We will meet here in ten minutes.”

“What about you Akashicchi?” asked Kise.

“I will go with Tetsuya to the captain’s office. I can’t have him change in front of you brutes.”

“But Kuro-chin always changes with us.”

“Now is different,” said Akashi with finality. “I won’t allow anyone molesting my precious Tetsuya with their eyes.”

“Akashi-kun that would imply that I can be molested by merely looking at me.” Said Kuroko. “Considering my unusual change in size, this throws some rather shady suspicions on Akashi-kun as a person who had brought this up in the first place.”

“On the contrary, Tetsuya. Children are pure and innocent. It would not befit anyone to befoul this with their attention, visual or otherwise. Only I may gaze upon your innocent form.”

Kuroko gave him an exasperated look. “Don’t be ridiculous, Akashi-kun. I will change with the others. I am sure no one will look at me the wrong way. You may join us if you like.” He said and made his way to the locker rooms.

“Well, I’ll be going.” Aomine said with a big grin and followed behind, catching up with Kuroko’s small legs in an instant.

Akashi huffed but followed. So did Kise and Murasakibara.

“I don’t have time for this.” Midorima muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, but followed the others all the same.

Momoi shook her head. She couldn’t really blame them. Young Kuroko was adorable, but of course the boys would make a mess out of everything. It was good that she was there.

~*~

They run into the first major problem on the way into the city. They had decided to take the train, but the station was a ways from the school. And it had become apparent rather soon that Tetsuya - with his too big school uniform shirt fixed with a belt so it wouldn’t slip off - was way too small and slow to keep up with the rest of them.

And that sparked a debate about who would get to carry him.

“Obviously it will be me.” Akashi said, but for once his word was ignored.

“I should carry Kuro-chin, I am the tallest,” said Murasakibara.

“But what if you drop him? No, he’s safer with me.” Kise insisted.

“The only one who can carry Tetsu is me.”

“Dai-chan, are you aware how ridiculous you sound?”

“Exactly, it should be me who carries Kuroko. I am the only one fit for the task as I take meticulous care not to tempt fate.”

Kuroko would have liked to point out that he was perfectly capable to walk on his own, but his legs were already hurting from trying to keep up. And there was the issue of his naked feet, which weren’t cut out to walk on rough concrete.

As it was, he had no choice but to pick his means of transportation and hope his decision would be accepted. But for that he would have to actually gather everyone’s attention. Which was kind of impossible without raising his voice.

In the end he decided to let actions speak louder than words. He walked up to Murasakibara and held out his arms. The bickering group fell silent instantly.

“Kuro-chin wants me to carry him?”

“Could I please ride on Murasakibara-kun’s shoulders?” Kuroko requested politely. “I would like to see the sight from this high up.”

Murasakibara considered Kuroko for a moment. Then he carefully bent down and picked him up.

“Not fair, Murasakibaracchi. Why are you so tall?” Kise complained.

“I bet it’s all the candy he’s eating.” Maybe it is all the candy he is eating, Momoi suggested with a twinkle in her eyes.

“Maybe our captain needs to eat more then.” Aomine muttered under his breath.

Akashi cleared his throat. “It seems Daiki is volunteering for extra practice tomorrow.” He said cheerfully. Aomine paled but wisely kept his mouth shut this time. Momoi shook her head in disappointment. Aomine simply never learned.

“How do you like the sight?” Murasakibara asked. Kuroko had his tiny hands fisted in his hair. He looked around with a slightly awed expression.

“I am slightly envious, Murasakibara-kun.” He confessed. Everything seemed so small from up here. No wonder Murasakibara wanted to crash everything. From this high, it seemed likely that he just could.

“I can carry Kuro-chin whenever he wants.” Murasakibara said earnestly. “Does Kuro-chin want some candy?”

“Maybe later.” Kuroko replied. He didn’t quite trusted himself to eat and not fall off in the process. Murasakibara’s shoulders were large and comfortable, but it was also quite high and Murasakibara tended to sway while walking.

“Shall we go then?” Momoi asked cheerfully. She hooked one arm on Murasakibara’s elbow and pulled him along to lead the way. The rest fell in step around them.

~*~

The train was quite packed, but with the help of four bigger than average people and Akashi’s commanding aura, finding enough space for all of them was quite easy. But soon even they had to squeeze close together as more and more people entered the train. Kuroko was squeezed in between them, trapped in a forest of long legs and no escape in sight.

“Where is Kuroko?” Midorima asked alarmed and looked frantically around after yet another wave of new passengers pushed them even closer together.

“Waah, did we lose Kurokocchi?”

“I am right here.” Kuroko announced, jabbing his finger into the soft meat of the closest thigh. The resulting yelp told him he had hit Midorima.

“Don’t do that, Kuroko.” Midorima chided, but his face betrayed his fluster. A faint dusting of pink sat high on his cheek.

“Apologies, Midorima-kun. But I was getting crushed between your legs.”

“I’m sorry, Kurokocchi.” Kise tried to reach for him but was hindered by the cramped space. The train was slowing again as they were nearing their stop. People shifted all around them as some prepared to disembark. In its wake, Kise was shoved to the side and another shift resulted in Kuroko being pushed out from the protective circle of legs. He instinctively clung to the closest pair of legs, which again happened to be Midorima’s.

“Excuse me, Midorima-kun. I will need to hold on to you for a moment.” He tried to sound casual about it, but he had to make an effort to shift out of the other people’s way, as none seemed to notice him and he really didn’t want someone to step on his bare feet.

Arms wrapped around his body all of a sudden and then he was lifted up into Midorima’s arms. He reflexively wrapped his arms around Midorima’s shoulders, pressing his face into his neck.

“It is quite alright, Kuroko.” Midorima said with a somewhat odd sounding voice. They were still jostled around, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as before. The train slowed and Midorima put a steadying hand into Kuroko’s hair. His fingers started rubbing gentle circles into Kuroko’s scalp, if it was on purpose, Kuroko could not say.

They managed to leave the train and once they were safely on the platform, Midorima put him down. His face was slightly red and he couldn’t quite look into anyone’s eyes.

And then Kuroko noticed something. “Where is Kerosuke, Midorima-kun?”

Midorima flushed slightly. “I appear to have lost him.” He said somewhat stiffly.

“Ah, that must have been my fault.” Kuroko bowed his head in apology.

“Nonsense,” Midorima said almost harshly, “there are more important things than lucky items.” As if he had just realized what he had said, Midorima blushed a furious red. “Anyway, we should go.” He turned and stalked off towards the station’s exit. His flaming ears stood out starkly against his green hair.

~*~

After the debate of who was going to carry Kuroko this time was prematurely ended by Kise who lifted Kuroko onto his shoulders. He would have liked to complain, but he was currently too high up in the air to risk a sudden drop of model mood. Kise was the kind of person to actually forget he was carrying another person.

So Kuroko clung to his smooth blond hair and resigned himself to his fate. He just hoped he would land _on_ Kise if it came to it.

“So where should we go?” Momoi asked after they’d been strolling for a while. A lot of people were out and about, making it rather difficult to navigate the streets.

“I am unfortunately unfamiliar with common children’s clothing conventions,” said Akashi. “We best find a store that supplies for all ages.”

“Are you saying there is something Akashi does not know?” Aomine leered from behind the safety of Midorima’s back.

“In fact, Daiki, there are plenty things I do not know. For one, how you are able to function without a brain. Or what exactly fills up your headspace.”

Aomine spluttered. “Who are you calling an idiot?”

“I haven’t called you an idiot, although it is arguable that the absence of one’s brain would result in idiotism.”

“Akashi-kun, it is quite childish to pick on Aomine-kun’s mental deficiencies.”

“Did you just call me stupid, Tetsu?”

“Not necessarily?”

“Tetsuya, I have merely shared my observations of what is glaringly obvious. Which in itself is not childish but rather redundant. I admit it was a comment that needn’t be made.”

Before Kuroko could reply, or Aomine could utter another complaint, Kise suddenly veered off their projected path and towards a colorful store front. “I found the perfect shop.” He announced while doing so.

“Kise, don’t run.” Midorima called after him and was predictably annoyed. They had no choice but to follow them so as not to lose sight of Kuroko. The shop seemed to specialize on girl’s clothes, Lolita style clothes to be precise.

Kuroko went to the pains of pointing that very obvious fact out to Kise.

“What are you talking about Kurokocchi? I’m sure these clothes will suit you perfectly.”

Kuroko turned around to seek help from his friends, but he found that the majority of them seemed to be shocked into some kind of stupor. Midorima had the look of a startled rabbit an Aomine was openly gaping. Murasakibara had stopped chewing and was staring at a pink dress printed with lollipops and candies. Momoi’s eyes were sparkling even harder than Kise’s. But the most worrying was Akashi, who had this contemplative expression in his eyes, one that Kuroko had learned did seldom bode well.

“Ryouta, this is an excellent idea.” Akashi declared and clapped his hands. As if she had waited for this signal, one of the store’s employees seemingly materialized out of thin air.

“How may I help you?” She asked with a professional smile.

“We are looking to find a suitable dress for our cousin.” Akashi said smoothly and indicated Kuroko.

“Oh my, what a lovely girl.” She exclaimed at the sight of Kuroko. Her eyes caught on the too big shirt and shoeless feet, but her professional smile didn’t falter. Kuroko begrudged her the misgendering, but he was afraid that Akashi had intentionally fabricated the situation for this outcome. “I have just the right thing. Follow me.”

“I don’t-“ Kuroko attempted to stop the madness, but was entirely without chance. The employee waved Kise to follow her, which he did with a definite spring to his step. Kuroko actually had to duck to protect his head from impromptu ceiling impact.

The rest of the group trailed behind, as the woman whirled through the room

“Kise-kun,” since he wasn’t listening, Kuroko pulled firmly on his hair which rewarded him with a pained yelp.

“Kurokocchi, so mean.”

“Let me down.” Kuroko commanded. Kise obeyed with lots of pouting and puppy dog eyes. He held on to Kuroko’s arm however.

“Kurokocchi is not going to run away, is he?”

Kuroko leveled him with a glare that would have worked better if he had been his original size. “I can’t outrun anyone like this.” He added for emphasis. “I would appreciate if you would take my opinion into account.” He said with a scathing undertone. Kise faltered. His eyes darted to where the others were waiting, already welling up with his default response of breaking into tears whenever he was upset.

No one came to his help however.

“Kurokocchi…?” Kise asked somewhat helplessly. Kuroko would have liked to hold o to his angry expression longer, but he simply couldn’t in the face of Kise’s quivering lips.

“Please ask me first next time.” He said with a longsuffering sigh. “I wish to have a say when I am about to be dressed up.”

Kise’s face crumpled and he started wailing and simultaneously diving in for a hug. Kuroko didn’t dodge, a fact he severely regretted after being nearly steamrolled by 70kg of exulted model. But he obligingly wrapped - or tried to - his arms around Kise and patted his side as he was too small to actually reach his back.

“I just want Kurokocchi to look pretty.” Kise said after a while. There was a distinct light in his eyes, one he only ever got when he was assessing an opponent. “I promise, Kurokocchi will look so stunning, even Akashi will be speechless.” He then whispered with a conspiratorial grin.

Kuroko very much doubted that, but he had already resigned to his fate. Might as well try and get something out of it.

The employee cleared her throat to break through the somewhat awkward atmosphere. “I have a few outfits to try on.” She held the mentioned articles up for inspection. “I would recommend choosing a fitting pair of shoes later.”

“Ohh, I like this one.” Momoi pointed to a frilly red dress with white trimmings.

“No, no Momocchi.” Kise sprung to his feet, now completely back to sparkle and unbridled enthusiasm. “That red has too much yellow in it; it would go horribly with Kurokocchi’s hair color.”

Momoi blinked. “You think?”

“Definitely. We need something that blends well with his hair and accentuates his eyes. “Something like this.” He took one of the offered dresses from the employee’s hands. It was a soft shade of periwinkle blue with lace trims and highlights in silver and gold.

And just like that, Kuroko found himself in the middle of a dress up game.

Kise hadn’t been too off the mark. After they finally decided on a chess themed dress, complete with black lacquer shoes and a tiny crown, Akashi had in fact been stunned. It didn’t rob him of his speech, however. Of anything, it made his tongue even smoother.

~*~

Kuroko had to admit, wearing a dress had its perks. There were a bit too many frills for his taste and he could do without the ornaments and stiff shoes, but it was a surprisingly nice feeling to walk with his legs essentially bare. And after Midorima walked into the doorframe, Murasakibara dropped his maiubo and Aomine blushed so deeply it was visible even through his tan, he concluded he should dress up more often. Sweet revenge and all.

They piled outside after Akashi had paid for the clothes. Now that he finally had shoes, Kuroko insisted on walking by himself. At least for now.

“So what now?” Aomine asked and promptly followed up with an excessive yawn.

“Dai-chan, you slept in class. Why are you tired again?” Momoi scolded almost reflexively.”

“Huh? What does that gotta do with this?”

“Dai-chan you are unbelievable.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Midorima cut in before the argument could get out of hand. “We should probably head back to-“

“I am hungry.” Murasakibara interrupted then. “I am out of snacks.”

“Let’s go for food then.” Akashi announced with an expression that was entirely too pleased for the occasion.

“That’s a good idea.” Kise exclaimed and bounced on his feet. “What do you think Aominecchi, Momocchi?”

“Food is fine with me.” Aomine stuck his pinky finger into his ear and dug for treasure. Momoi crinkled her eyebrows but wisely refrained from saying anything. The last time she had, Aomine had wiped his finger on her hair.

Midorima sighed exasperatedly, but otherwise didn’t complain. They argued for a few minutes about where to go for food, but eventually settled on a nearby joint of Yoshinoya. After that was settled, the group made their way down the street.

Kuroko, although he had insisted on walking on his own, made the discovery that it was simply impossible to keep up in. HIs shoes, albeit very decorative in nature, were rather stiff and rubbed on his skin raw, even through the socks. He shouldn’t have declined the offer to be carried after all.

He paused near a decorative flower arrangement and sat down on its edge to take off his shoes. It would be a shame for the socks, but he’d rather keep his feet blister free for his next game. By the time he was done, he had lost sight of his friends. It was of no matter, he knew where they were headed. He just needed to catch up.

“Hey there little lady, are you lost?”

Kuroko didn’t react at first, but after a pair of scuffed shoes walked into his field of view he realized, that in fact it was him they had addressed. He looked up. Two boys, high school from the looks of it, were staring down at him.

“What’s a cutie like you doing all alone out here?” One said with an attempt at a friendly expression. They could have been mistaken for affable and helpful young men, but there was something definitely alarming about their smiles.

“I am quite alright, thank you.” Tetsuya said politely and hopped down from the edge. “If you would excuse me now, I have places to be.” He made to walk off, but one of them reached out to grab his shoulder.

“Wait a minute. Are you a boy?”

“What are you talking about?” The other asked in confusion.

“Just listen to him. He doesn’t sound like a girl at all.”

“So?” But even though his voice was doubtful, he was already leaning in to peek at Kuroko’s face.

“Please, let go of me.” Kuroko said firmly, but was unable to shake off the hand on his shoulder.

“No way that’s a boy. Just because he doesn’t sound like one doesn’t mean he isn’t. Why would he dress up like this?”

“Maybe he’s a fag?”

“That is a rather rude comment.” Kuroko reprimanded, but he could tell his words fell on deaf ears.

“Let’s just check.”

“What do you mean?”

“Isn’t it obvious? He is even wearing a skirt for convenience. It would be a shame to let this opportunity slip us by.” The boy who was holding on to his shoulder reached out with his other hand. Kuroko tried to step back, but he didn’t get far.

“Dude, isn’t that a bit too much?” The other asked with a hint of wariness. “We can’t just look under this girl’s skirt for no reason.”

“I told you. It is for a very important reason. I need to verify if this is in fact a girl. Would be a shame if she went on to fool some poor grade schooler into thinking she was the real deal, when in truth it’s just a damn faggot. Isn’t that right, you little faggot.” He yanked Kuroko forward. Kuroko was contemplating to try and cry for help, when,

“Oh is that so?” A lazy voice drawled from behind them. Aomine towered over the two high school kids like it was nothing. He seemed outwardly bored and relaxed, but that was only a façade. Inwardly, he was seething. How dare these perverts bully Kuroko.

“What do you want?” The boy who held on to Kuroko snapped. The other one had more sense and was slowly edging away from Aomine.

“I recommend you let go of my friend.” Aomine said with a distinct threat in his voice.

“Seriously? You’re friends with this cross-dressing brat? How shameless.”

Aomine grabbed on to the arm that was still holding Kuroko’s shoulders and yanked it away.”I warned you.” Aomine said casually, before slamming his knee into the boy’s stomach. “You want some too?” He turned to the other one, who frantically shook his head. “Good. Now pick up the trash and get out of here.” He shoved the downed boy towards him with his foot.

The boy hastily obeyed, helping his injured friend to his feet and then hobbling away.

Aomine crouched down in front of Kuroko. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” Kuroko dusted off his dress, feeling rather self-conscious all of a sudden.

“Hey, there’s a clothes shop down the street. We can quickly go and buy you a pair of pants and a shirt.”

“It is quite alright, Aomine-kun. I wouldn’t want to disappoint Kise-kun.”

“Ah, Kise can stuff it. What was he even thinking, putting you into a dress.” Despite his words, there was the faintest of blushes on his cheeks.

“Aomine-kun?” asked Kuroko.

“Yeah?”

“Would you please carry me the rest of the way?”

The blush deepened. “Sure.”

~*~

They were eagerly expected by the rest of the group.

“Kurokocchi, where have you been?” Kise flailed his arms but mercifully remained sitting.

“Eh, he just got lost.” Aomine said with a shrug and set Kuroko down on one of the remaining empty seats next to Akashi. Kuroko gave him a grateful look. He hadn’t said anything, but he had preferred it if Aomine kept quiet about his little ‘adventure’. The frenzy his friends would go in would be unpleasant at best.

“Kuro-chin, we already ordered for you.” Murasakibara informed him.

“I hope Oyakodon is alright?” Akashi asked with a smile.

“It is quite alright, thank you.” Kuroko inclined his head in thanks.

“What about me?” Aomine plopped down next to Kise.

“We got you gyudon,” said Momoi.

“Awesome.” Aomine grinned.

“I expect Daiki took care of your troubles?” Akashi asked quiet enough so that no one heard him but Kuroko.

Kuroko wasn’t nearly as surprised as he should be that Akashi somehow knew he had gotten into trouble. He did not appreciate, however, to be patronized about it.

“Yes, he has,” he said with cool dignity.

“Next time, I hope you will allow one of us to carry you.” With which he meant himself.

“Next time, Akashi-kun should not lose track of his boyfriend,” replied Kuroko.

Akashi allowed himself an indulgent smile. “A gave mistake I do not plan on repeating. Tetsuya is much too adorable like this. Maybe I should lock him up so that no one can look at him but me.”

“Akashi-kun sounds like a creep again.”

“Is that so? I merely wish to express how much I love Tetsuya.”

“What are you talking about?” Kise was leaning over Aomine’s shoulder to get a good look at them. Leave it to him to interrupt at the worst possible moment.

“Akashi-kun is making inappropriate advances,” said Kuroko as flatly as possible.

“On the contrary,” said Akashi without missing a beat. “It is my well-earned privilege to compliment Tetsuya as much as I want. If Tetsuya wants me to stop he will have to put my mouth to better use.” There was a mischievous twinkle in Akashi’s eyes that told just how well he knew what kind of double entendre he had just dropped.

Kuroko took the words with dignity, but the rest of the table either blushed, stared or fake-gagged, depending on temperament. Kise started whining on top of all things, but was quickly shut up by Aomine’s elbow to his gut.

Their food arrived before it could get any more out of hand.

Kuroko had difficulties eating from his bowl, as he barely reached above the table edge. It was simply impossible to fix his chop sticks in a way that allowed him to eat without tipping the bowl. He had forgotten how small he always used to be.

“Tetsuya, would you like me to feed you?” Akashi offered.

Tetsuya hesitated for a moment. “Did you plan this, Akashi-kun?” He asked then, trying to discern just how much Akashi tried to hide with his smile. “Akashi-kun did plan this.” He concluded after only a moment. Akashi was entirely too pleased.

“It might have occurred to me that there is a chance that this would happen. I admit I was not too adverse to the idea. But I did not fabricate a plot to make it happen.”

Tetsuya considered this for a moment. He didn’t really care, if this was a setup by Akashi or not. But he was hungry and he would very much like to enjoy his donburi when it was still hot.

“Alright, Akashi-kun may assist me in eating.”

Akashi gave him an indulgent smile. “As you wish.”

“No fair, I want to fee Kurokocchi.”

“Sit down, Ki-chan. You are making a scene.” Momoi scolded and pulled Kise down by his sleeve.

Midorima clicked his tongue and huffed into his own bowl. Murasakibara had already finished his first serving and went to order another one. Aomine ignored the world at large and stuffed his face. It was just like any other lunch time they had at Teikou. The day hadn’t been as bad as it could have been, considering he had randomly shrunk back to child size.

That was why he was tugging on Akashi’s sleeve moments later, to draw his attention away from the new ruckus that had broken out on the tables, due to Murasakibara stealing some of Kise’s food.

“What is it, Tetsuya?” Akashi asked gently. There was no change to the fond expression he always had for Kuroko in the privacy of their shared time.

“May I kiss Akashi-kun?”

“Whenever he wishes.”

Kuroko fisted his hands in the lapels of Akashi’s shirt and pulled him down. He pecked a kiss on Akashi’s lips, feeling that any more would have been inappropriate considering his current condition.

There was an odd pulling sensation in his chest, similar to what he had felt earlier today when he had turned into a child. Someone gasped audibly and Kuroko blinked in confusion as he was suddenly no longer staring up at Akashi. He was back to his old size.

And he was naked, save for a frill dress that was torn halfway around his chest.

 

 

 


End file.
